Berserker
by EyilesJack
Summary: El dolor de matar a tus propios camaradas y no tener el control de tus actos, cuando pierdes el control de tu cuerpo y tus ojos se llenan con ese color de sangre y odio. Cuando dejas de ser normal y te vuelves en el peor augurio y en el temor de cualquiera, cuando te conviertes en ira y agresión
1. Emociones

-" _Mi tribu tenía sus leyendas y mitos sobre lobos valerosos y heroicos que dieron su vida por un bien común, lobos inteligentes que eliminaron plagas y enfermedades mortales evitando un pandemia mortal, lobos que lograban la trascendencia espiritual y lobos que eran bendecidos por la luz de luna, aquella estrella tan grande que iluminaba nuestras noches más oscuras y dio cobijo y seguridad a los antepasados quienes eran mis hermanos, camaradas y mi familia, era por eso que cada noche le aullábamos como agradecimiento por mantenernos a salvo en las frías y oscuras noches del ártico, era nuestra diosa y la venerábamos como tal, pero como cada deidad no siempre era tan benevolente y en ocasiones especiales mostraba su lado oscuro y vengativo contra quienes infringían sus leyes y mandamientos, castigando a los lobos herejes con augurios malos que terminaban en su muerte y otros solo les esperaba un dolor mucho más grande, pero el castigo más doloroso para mi gente era el de matar a tus iguales y no tener el control de tus actos, cuando pierdes el control de tu cuerpo y tus ojos se llenan con ese color de sangre y odio. Cuando dejas de ser un lobo normal y te vuelves en el peor augurio y en el temor de cualquier lobo supersticioso, cuando te vuelves la figura de ira y sed de sangre llamada Berserker"_

 _ **12:00 p.m.**_

 _ **Base secreta: Bosque de Vermont (EE. UU)**_

Un viaje pesado y agotador, el tiempo había sido mucho y junto el aburrimiento era casi para morir, pero cuando finalmente aterrizó el helicóptero a la base boscosa se sintió como un gran alivio para quienes viajaron tanto trayecto desde un lugar a miles de kilómetros y cuando el vehículo aéreo finalmente tocó el piso y las puertas de este abrieron, una enorme pata robusta de pelaje blanco como la nieve fue lo primero que toco el piso pavimentado de las instalaciones, el avión era para el transporte de lo que era una de las cargas más importantes para el gobierno americano, un elemento de crucial intereses pues era uno de los soldados más fuerte de todos y literalmente era único en su especie. Odion salió de aquel transporte y todos quienes estuvieron ahí para recibirlo o quienes simplemente pasaron de casualidad pudieron sentir el enorme terror, respeto y imponencia que este causaba solo con su presencia. Un enorme desfiladero de soldados dio la bienvenida a tal lobo con el típico saludo marcial de todo buen soldado.

Aquel cachorro que años atrás había perdido a toda su tribu y fue espectador de tal acto de crueldad, había sido proclamado como el último miembro oficial de la raza de lobo ártico que quedaba en el mundo, ahora se alzaba como un lobo totalmente adulto y bastante poderoso. Los años, su constante entrenamiento y su meta por superarse cada día lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora, su robustez era impresionante pues sus músculos eran notoriamente grandes, su altura era igual de sorprendente pues al estar en su estado adulto lograba superar fácilmente a un humano en estatura si este se paraba en sus dos patas, eso no quería decir que en cuatro patas no lo fuera, su hocico se había alargado mucho en comparación ha como era cuando era un cachorro y sus ojos dejaron de ser el hermoso color verde esmeralda que lo caracterizaban a ser de un color azul oscuro, pero el porqué de este cambio de color en su pupila es otra historia junto a varias cicatrices que ocultaba su robusto pelaje, lo importante ahora era lo increíblemente fuerte, veloz y resistente que se había vuelto pues se comentaba que era casi indestructible, su párpado derecho ahora tenía una cicatriz que de la que fue una de las batallas más significativas para él y un recuerdo de su obstinación, su pelo también había crecido notoriamente y aún conservaba el peinado con su flequillo alzado, algunas hembras caninas que trabajaron con él o lo vieron en acción lo describían como muy bien parecido aunque este fuese una máquina de matar sanguinaria, su actitud era la que tomó de sorpresa a casi todos pues fue la que más cambio, había aprendido de sus errores y ya no dejaba que la ira y sus deseos de venganza se apoderaran por completo de su cuerpo, pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando tuviese uno que otro ataque de furia en sus misiones y cuando esto pasaba era cuando se volvía más peligroso e incontrolable, aunque aún con la debilidad de ser mucho menos pensativo y calculador, pero siempre encontraba la manera de volver a la normalidad y controlar su odio al calmarse o sacar provecho de su iracunda ira para causar terror en sus víctimas y tener cierta ventaja psicológica.

Al bajar del helicóptero lo primero que pudo sentir, y era lo mejor para él, era el enorme cambio climático de un sitio a otro pues últimamente había vivido en una base desértica, un clima tan extremo de esa manera hubiera matado a cualquier otro lobo de su especie al no estar adaptados para un calor tan sofocante como ese, por fortuna o desgracia su entrenamiento había sido tan estricto y tan pesado que ahora podría vivir en climas de tal extremo sin mayor complicación aún con un pelo tan grueso y evolucionado para el frío, pero aun así este de vez en cuando necesitaría de un tal clima bajo cero para estar en perfectas condiciones. El clima le era muy favorable, pese a no ser tan frío como su lugar de nacimiento, era muy reconfortante volver a sentir el aire frío acariciando su lomo blanco, cerro por momentos sus ojos y disfruto al máximo la pequeña brisa que pasa por el lugar y que movía cada pequeño pelo de su pelaje abrigador, después de un momento Odion volvió en sí y pudo recordar el motivo de su llegada.

\- Informe de situación – Exigió Odion al ver a uno de los subordinados de aquella base luego de abandonar aquel helicóptero.

\- Hace unas horas enviamos a cuatro camiones de carga al punto de extracción, era un aeropuerto no muy lejano de aquí donde los esperaría un avión para enviar el cargamento directo a Washington – Respondió el soldado de menor rango que el cánido - Aquellas cargas solo se conformaba de las nuevas armas ilegales que fueron confiscadas por un grupo de narcotraficantes

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Quieren que vaya a ver cómo están los cargamentos? Porque si es así es un gran desperdicio de mi tiempo – Volvió a preguntar Odion con un tono de autoridad y seriedad, pues durante todos estos años se había convertido en un elemento de tal importancia que se le fue concedido un ascenso de rango alto y un nuevo sobrenombre pues ahora era conocido por sus enemigos como "El Demonio Ártico" y no solo eso pues su rama militar se había fusionado con los SDP, lo que lo convertía en el "SDP Odion alias: Demonio Ártico", su valor y su poder lo hacía quedar entre los mejores tres canes de aquel escuadrón de super perros.

\- El problema fue lo que llegó al punto de entrega – Dijo aquel hombre sintiéndose algo intimidado al notar como Odion lo veía severamente, a este punto se le fue entregado al lobo una foto realmente escabrosa donde se veía a un sujeto horriblemente deformado de su rostro con trozos de carne, piel y músculos colgando de su cuerpo junto a horribles y profundas marcas de rasguños y mordidas, el sujeto estaba encamillado, con miles de aparatos clínicos conectados a su cuerpo con el único propósito de alargar su sufrimiento pues la ley dictaba que tenían que hacer todo lo posible para salvar al sujeto, aunque en esas condiciones era imposible lograrlo. Al ver aquella foto Odion pudo sentir algo de escalofríos y repulsión, se le hacía imposible que un sujeto esté con vida en tal forma, pero logró esconder esos sentimientos y siguió actuando con rigidez y autoridad – Su nombre es Josh Miles, un reciente cabo que era uno de los encargados de proteger el cargamento, fue el único que llegó aunque tenía un brazo cercenado, un ojo arrancado y su piel hecha añicos, lo único que nos pudo decir antes de caer en coma fue que sobrevivió porque "él" le permitió hacerlo, después de eso no sabemos nada – Contestó el militar mostrándose asustado y horripilado por tal imagen.

\- ¿Algún sospechoso o indicios? – Pregunto Odion serio y calmado.

\- No señor, lo lamento.

Odion se quedó viendo impactado una vez más aquella fotografía mirando de reojo cada detalle, cada laceración, cada herida de aquel cabo que ahora se halla en hospital sin posibilidades de sobrevivir y solo le pudo llegar a la mente un solo culpable de aquella carnicería. Pero sus pensamientos le fueron interrumpidos cuando por accidente una perrita cayó sacándolo de su mente y tirándola junto con él al suelo.

\- ¡Uppss! Yo, yo, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, jeje... no era mi intención caer sobre ti, es que, es que... el piso estaba resbaloso y yo...y yo – Dijo muy apenada aquella hembra de Collie de pelo corto, mostrando sus más sinceras disculpas sintiéndose muy torpe y estúpida por su ineptitud mientras se levantaba.

\- * _Ahh*_ \- Suspiro el lobo blanco un tanto tranquilo a algo que muchos considerarían como una falta de respeto y subordinación, Odion solo lo veía como un mero accidente. Se levantó y se sacudió un poco quitándose la suciedad de su cuerpo y después muy tranquilo dijo – Esta bien, solo ten más cuidado a la pró... - Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el soldado que lo acompañaba pues pateó muy cruel y furiosamente a aquella pobre perrita.

\- ¡ESTUPIDA PERRA! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO SABES RESPETAR A TUS SUPERIORES?! – Grito aquel hombre apunto de lanzar otro golpe a la perrita.

\- Lo siento mucho, por favor no me haga más daño de nuevo, fue solo un accidente – Se disculpaba con lágrimas de arrepentimiento y miedo, inclinándose con tal de que la perdonaran pues temblando aterrada.

\- Tus disculpas no son suficientes – Dijo el soldado apunto de golpearla nuevamente a la hembra, esta vez con la parte trasera de su arma.

Aquel hombre estaba a nada de darle otro golpe mientras la pobre collie cerraba los ojos temblando, pue creía que este sería su final, pero el golpe nunca le llego y al abrir sus ojos vio como una sombra gigante detenía el golpe con su pata, Odion la había protegido de su castigo y ahora estaba muy molesto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE TE CREES?! – Grito Odion muy enfurecido sosteniendo todavía el arma con la que iba a ser castigada aquella chica.

\- Se-señor Odion, yo-yo – Trato de decir aquel soldado sintiéndose asustado al ver cómo aquellos ojos azules lo veía con enojo y deseos de matar – ¿E-Ella...?

\- ¡AQUÍ SOLO HAY ALGUIEN QUE PUEDE JUZGAR A LOS ANIMALES, Y ESE SOY YO! – Odion empujó al soldado haciéndolo caer al suelo a la vez que le gruñía y mostraba sus feroces fauces, este sujeto se arrastraba con tal de evitar su perdición – Las personas como tú me dan asco, abusando de la debilidad de otros y haciendo sufrir a otros sin necesidad alguna. Es por eso que ahora quiero que te largues de esta base, entregues tus cosas y olvides todo, ya que gracias a mi rango en este mismo momento quedas removido de tu rango, ahora ¡LÁRGATE! – Grito con mucho odio y firmeza haciendo uso de su gran poder militar.

Se había vuelto todo un revuelo pues muchas personas quedaron impactadas al ver como un simple can tenía mucho más poder que una persona, varios sintieron miedo por todo esto y al soldado que había sido degradado no podía reclamar esta falta, solo le quedo levantarse y hacer caso a su superior retirándose del lugar con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba. Después de esto, los espectadores volvieron a lo que estaban tratando de fingir que esto no sucedió, bueno casi todos pues aún recostada el piso permanecía aquella collie de cabello corto quien miraba asombrada como por primera vez alguien la defendía.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Odion alzando su pata para ayudar a levantarse a la pobre perrita hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Este, jeje, si...eso creo – Respondió la hembra algo nerviosa e intranquila al ver a Odion – Quiero decir...si, muchas gracias Señor – Al sentirse nervioso y notar el grado militar que tenía el lobo del ártico como para degradar a un soldado sintió como si debería hablarle con más respeto y hacer el mismo saludo marcial con firmeza actuando como militar.

\- ¿Segura?, porque el golpe que te dio pareció fuerte y muy doloroso – Preguntó con intranquilidad Odion.

\- POR SUPUESTO QUE, SÍ ESTOY BIEN, SEÑOR – Dijo mucho más nerviosa aún hablando como militar.

\- Deja de hablar así, me molesta...es una orden.

\- CLARO QUE SI... este ¿señor? ...jeje, perdone por tirarlo hace rato, estaba algo apurada – La hembra de collie se sentía nerviosa y algo incómoda por hablar con él.

\- Ya te lo dije que no hay problema, solo se más cuidadosa. Apropósito puedes llamarme por mi nombre, soy Odion – Saludo alzando la pata como si nada, como si no fuesen de la milicia.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Osiris – Osiris levantó su pata y correspondió su saludo estrechando ambas patas en un saludo cordial – Muchas gracias por defenderme, es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda de esa manera.

\- ¿Cómo que primera vez? Ya te habían hecho esto antes – Preguntó Odion algo confundido.

\- Bueno es que yo...yo soy algo torpe y eso causa que muchas personas se enojen conmigo y casi siempre terminan golpeándome o castigándome – Explicó Osiris algo decaída mientras hablaba y bajaba su cabeza avergonzada y muy apenada.

\- ¿Si te tratan tan mal porque sigues aquí en primer lugar? O al menos trata de defenderte o di algo sobre eso – Preguntó Odion molestándose un poco tras oír la forma en la que era tratada.

\- Es lo que yo quisiera, pero no puedo...soy una mascota de una ayudante de laboratorio, o eso era antes pues mi antigua dueña era una científica muy aclamada e inteligente que trabaja mucho y siempre ayudaba a lobeznos pequeños a encontrar a sus manadas cuando estaban desamparados, pero un día uno de sus experimentos le salió mal y ella... - Osiris no aguanto más y terminó por soltar leves lágrimas pues el dolor de perder a su única familia le era muy grande y muy fuerte para ella.

\- Entiendo por lo que pasas, yo también perdí a mi familia, mi hogar, a mis amigos y a mi gente, me quedé literalmente solo en este mundo pues mi especie fue masacrada por completo, viví casi toda mi niñez con ese dolor y esa tristeza y la disfrazaba de furia y sed de venganza aunque por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado por culpa de ese dolor, culpaba a todos lo humanos en general y llegue a lastimar inocentes por mi arrogancia pues solo pensaba en venganza...pero fue gracias a varias personas, perros y cachorros que se cruzaron por mi vida que aprendí a sobrellevar ese dolor, todavía sigo enojado y triste por perderlo todo, pero ahora se que no tengo que vivir lleno de ira y furia toda mi vida porque puede llegar a envenenar mi alma y destruir lo poco de cordura que me quedaba en ese entonces, a lo que quiero llegar es que tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, pero nunca debes de olvidar a las buenas personas que te hicieron lo que eres, eso es un consejo que me dijo un buen amigo mío y ahora te lo doy a tí.

\- ¿Lo perdiste todo, también? – Repitió Osiris empática y triste por escuchar las confesiones de aquel lobo – Lo siento mucho por lo que pasaste...aunque tienes razón en eso, nunca olvide a mi dueña y jamás lo haré, de hecho, aún mantengo vivo algo de su legado de ayudar...– Osiris se levanta algo emocionada, como si un pequeño interruptor la encendiera haciendo que casi olvide todas sus penas pues a su mente le llegó una pequeña cosa – Acompáñame, tengo que mostrarte algo – Dijo emocionada tomando una de las patas de Odion intentando llevarlo con ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido y confuso el lobo de las nieves – No creo que sea buena idea, tengo una misión importante que cumplir como para distraerme – Explicó sintiéndose aún más confuso y algo molesto por el cambio de actitud tan repentino en la hembra.

\- Por favor, algo me dice que tienes que ver esto – Dijo Osiris mucho más exigente jalando con un poco más de fuerza a Odion, aunque no lo moviera ni un centímetro pues la comparación de fuerza y peso era sumamente diferente.

Con dificultad, duda, pero curiosidad, aquel lobo blanco accedió a ser guiado por la Collie a aquel sitio que emocionaba tanto a la hembra y hacía dudar al macho. Las personas alrededor miraban anonadados el como una simple perrita de muy bajo rango logró dominar, por así decirlo, al quién era uno de los agentes más poderosos de todos pese a ser un lobo.

Guiado de Osiris, Odion tuvo que pasar por un buen número de puertas, pasillos y muchos corredores pues el lugar desconocido que tanto emocionaba a la perrita se encontraba algo oculto de los demás guardias y militares, cuando Osiris se detuvo Odion lo hizo junto a ella, miró fijamente el lugar donde fue guiado y noto una enorme puerta un poco desgastada, algo rota y muy apartada, la collie lo miraba exhausta y emocionada.

\- ¿Para qué me trajiste exactamente aquí? – Pregunto un poco disgustado Odion al ver que todo lo recorrido guiaba a solo una puerta mal arreglada – Si es solo para perder mi tiempo lo hiciste muy bien pues tengo una misión y no quiero... - Este fue interrumpido por la hembra.

\- Solo sígueme – Dijo Osiris entrando por la puerta. Odion cansando por lo que pensaba que solo era una pérdida de tiempo quiso acabar con todo esto de una buena vez y casi a regañadientes y molesto entro a aquel cuarto que dividía la puerta afectada por los años.

Al entrar y ver por primera vez que era lo que ocultaba aquel cuarto este quedó boquiabierto y casi sin palabras, dentro de aquella habitación se hallaban casi una docena de cachorritos de lobos huérfanos quienes jugueteaban por todo el cuarto, algunos cachorritos todavía eran bebés que no tenían mucho de nacidos. La habitación había sido decorada de tal forma que no se hicieran mucho daño los cachorros a la hora de jugar y también tenían el suficiente calor y comodidad para sentirse seguros.

\- Quisiera presentarte a mi familia – Presento Osiris muy orgullosa de los cachorritos a Odion.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto aún impactado por tal hallazgo inesperado pues casi no tenía palabras para tal cosa.

\- Como te lo dije, todavía mantengo viva la llama de la ayuda que dejo mi dueña antes de fallecer – Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y reconfortante – Todos estos pequeños lobitos perdieron a sus familias por varias cosas, la gran mayoría por culpa de cazadores furtivos...Cuando mi dueña murió ella dejó atrás un pequeña camada de pequeños lobos, nadie los quería pues tenían miedo de que si los criaban estos se irían a revelar contra ellos y los matarían cuando crecieran, iban a ser sacrificados pues no les encontraban utilidad alguna – Dijo con voz entre cortándose apagándose por los tristes recuerdos – Fue duro, pero logre salvarlos a cambio de que los liberara al tiempo de que fueran mayores o cuando encontrara a sus manadas , pero...– Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir en sus ojos cristalinos y empañados de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? – Pregunto aquel lobo blanco mucho más interesado por el tema.

\- No pude ayudarlos, era la primera vez que cuidaba de cachorritos yo sola y ni siquiera había sido madre antes, fue una experiencia nueva y aterradora para mí... fue por culpa de mi poca experiencia y mi ignorancia que no pude ayudar a esos pobres bebés y al final murieron...* _Snift, Snift*_... en mi patas. Nadie quiso ayudarme y hasta el día de hoy sigo sola, pero sigo rescatando y ayudando a pequeño lobitos, pues si no lo hago yo nadie más lo hará.

Pese a su actitud dura como piedra y su frío corazón, este se comenzó a blandirse pues miraba a cada cachorrito jugar con otra raza de lobo que no era la suya, miraba inocencia, bondad, felicidad y el amor que hace años Odion había perdido junto a su niñez, de alguna manera pudo identificarse con cada lobezno que reía y jugaba con quienes eran su nueva familia, rus rabitos se movían de entusiasmo por el juego y sus gritos de alegría llenaban de esperanza aquella habitación, pero pese a las sensaciones alegres que el lobo blanco sintió, mantuvo su actitud recta y rígida, mostrando que aún era la autoridad, además algo que no se le daba muy bien era el empatizar con niños pequeños pues casi nunca mostraba expresión alguna que no fuera la mirada de intimidante que tenía siempre.

\- Guau – Dijo impactado uno de los cachorritos al ver al enorme lobo que había entrado mostrando su imponencia que trataba de decir que no se acercaran a él, pero en este caso ese pequeño truco no le fue muy bien – Eres un gran lobo – Dijo aquel pequeño acercándose a él muy emocionado lleno de curiosidad, no tardó demasiado para que los demás se dieran cuenta de su presencia y acercaran también a verlo más de cerca.

\- Jeje, parece que les agrada – Dijo Osiris contenta al ver como los pequeños se acercaban al can más grande que habían visto.

\- Por favor dime que no es cierto– Respondió Odion aún firme sintiéndose nervioso y en sí enfurecido por tratar de tal manera con infantes.

\- Guau, mamá Osiris ¿Seremos tan grandes como él? – Preguntó un cachorrito quien observaba lleno de entusiasmo y fervor al lobo adulto, refiriéndose a la hembra como su madre aunque no lo fuese.

\- Jeje, si comes bien, haces ejercicio, me obedeces y duermes lo suficiente, puede que incluso seas más grande – Respondió la hembra con una sonrisa tierna y relajada.

\- Mamá Osiris, ¿Este será nuestro nuevo hermano mayor? – Pregunto esta vez una cachorrita quien veía muy juguetona a Odion, pero este se empezaba a incomodar un poco.

\- Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero solo viene de visita – Contestó cariñosamente la collie a la pequeña.

\- Ami Otsiris, ¿ete es nueto nuevo papi? – Pregunto muy inocente una de las cachorritas más pequeñas llena de emoción por tener un nuevo amigo.

Esta pregunta dejo sonrojado a ambos, aunque el rubor de Osiris era extremadamente mucho más grande que el de Odion pues su cara parecía un tomate.

\- ¿¡Q-U-QU-QUE!? – Exclamo Osiris llena de pánico junto con nervios y mucho calor, con lo ojos tan grandes como platos pues los nervios eran muchos – NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, pequeña, élsolovienedevisita,esunamigodeltrabajoquesoloquiereconocerlosyestamásqueclaroqueyonotengoningunsentimientoamorosohaciaélpuesnosacabamosdeconocerhoy,admitoquemeagradaperosolocomoamigo,noestoydiciendoquenomegustesoloqueesmuyrapidotodoestoynocreoqueyoseasutipoademasquienvaqueresalirconalguiencomoyo... - Aquella perrita entro tanto en pánico que hablaba de una forma un tanto cómica y rápida pues apenas y se le pudo entender, también cabe aclarar que su cara aún seguía al rojo vivo.

\- Creo que lo que quiso decir ella es que solo vengo de paso, llamenme Odion – Explicó el lobo adulto, aunque esta respuesta decepciono un poco a los infantes pues realmente querían un padre.

\- Señor Odion – Dijo cortésmente un pequeño lobito, alzando su patita para llamar la atención de aquel lobo pálido - ¿Puede quedarse y jugar con nosotros? – Preguntó lleno de emoción y felicidad pues realmente quería conocerlo más de cerca, esto también contagió a los demás pequeños pues también querían jugar junto a él.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero debo de... - Trato de explicar el lobo adulto, pero fue interrumpida por una collie que poco a poco recuperaba el oxígeno.

\- Por supuesto que se quedara a jugar con ustedes – Interrumpió Osiris con una sonrisa, emocionando a todos pues no dejaban de saltar de emoción y alegría.

\- ¿Estás loca? – Susurro Odion fastidiado y molesto por esta decisión tan repentina – Debo irme, además de que no me llevo muy bien con los niños.

\- ¿Por favor Odion?, estos pequeños han pasado por mucho y lo que menos necesitan es otra decepción en su vida. Estos pobres cachorros necesitan, aunque sea por un tiempo, una figura paterna y necesito irme para conseguir su comida, por favor te suplico que me ayudes pues no tengo a nadie más...por favor – Osiris veía esperanzada a aquel lobo pues miraba en el interior de ese frío carácter y esa cruel irá a un pequeño cachorro que perdió su inocencia a muy temprana edad, veía un corazón cálido que necesitaba amor para salir a la luz.

\- ¡Ahh!, esta bien, pero más te vale que no pierda mi tiempo, por que si es así tú serás quien lo pague – En la mirada de Odion se mostraba un lobo enfadado y molesto por tener que ser interrumpido por la insolencia de una simple perrita sin rango ni rama militar.

\- Muchas gracias – Agradeció muy tierna y muy feliz aquella chica pues a pesar de la mirada helada y la amenaza de Odion, ella no sentía ningún miedo ni mucho menos estaba intimidada. Tal vez era por su torpeza o tal vez era porque sabía que el lobo ártico tenía un lado tierno.

Aquella collie lame en agradecimiento una de las mejillas de Odion y se retira mucho más calmada y tranquila a buscar los víveres para los bebés. Odion suspira algo harto mientras veía retirarse a la hembra, pero pudo sentir como el pelo de su lomo era jalado por algo mucho más pequeño que él.

\- Vamos señor Odion, queremos que juegue a la casita con nosotros – Sugirió uno de los lobeznos intentando arrastrar a enorme lobo a su juego.

\- ¿A la que?, por el amor de... - Exclamó molesto - ¿Acaso no sabes lo que eres?

\- Si lo sé, soy un cachorro – Contesto ignorantemente el lobito con una sonrisa inocente.

\- " _Carajo, esa tonta de Osiris manchó el buen nombre de estos cachorritos, si hubiesen estado en mi tribu ya habrían muerto con tan solo decir esas palabras"_ – Pensó orgulloso y lleno de rencor y enfado - ¡Escuchen atentamente¡ - Dijo con un voz profunda e intimidante, lo que un principio asustó mucho a los infantes a su alrededor al punto de casi llorar, pero fueron las palabras siguiente del depredador lo que ahogaron un posible llanto - ¡Todos ustedes provienen de una de las especies más fuertes e inteligentes en todo el mundo, todos ustedes son unos lobos, son unos cazadores respetados e intimidantes, son orgullosos, fuertes, agiles y listos! ¡Es tiempo de que aprendan cómo debe comportarse un lobo ya que si siguen así crecerán y serán solo los hazmerreir del lugar, serán pisoteados y vencidos por el rival! ¡¿Quieren ser débiles, tontos y frágiles?! ¡O realmente quieren crecer y llenar de orgullo a su raza!

\- QUEREMOS SER FUERTES – Gritaron todos lo pequeños emocionados y atentos por las palabras del feroz cazador.

\- Entonces es tiempo de que aprendan a cómo ser un lobo digno de conmemorar a sus antepasados.

Pasaron varios minutos, un tiempo muy largo que no se sintió realmente para la pequeña manada que se la estaba pasando muy bien pues Odion era un excelente maestro para ellos pues les estaba enseñando cómo ser lobos, buscaban presas con su nariz, aprendían el fino arte de la caza, como pelear, como defenderse y la regla principal de toda tribu o manada de lobos " _La unión hace la fuerza"_. Cuando Osiris finalmente llegó con una canasta llena de víveres especiales para ellos, quedó boquiabierta pues sus cachorros ya no se estaban comportando como antes, ahora buscaban cosas, jugaban al cazador y la presa, peleaban a manera de juego como cualquier cachorrito de lobo, literalmente estaban sacando este lado salvaje reprimido en ellos, un lado que urgentemente necesitaban sacar pues estaba incrustado en su genética. La collie dejó el alimento en el piso y miro con orgullo como sus cachorros adoptados ya casi parecían lobos de verdad.

\- Jeje, guau – Admitió sorprendida Osiris tras ver el enorme avance que había tenido Odion con las pequeñas criaturas – Para ser un militar rudo, sin sentimientos, estricto y ser el señor "no me llevo muy bien con los niños", eres casi como un padre para ellos – La collie se acercó a Odion para felicitarlo por su gran trabajo al cuidar a los niños, aunque solo recibió una mirada molesta e indiferente del gran lobo, cosa que le extraño mucho.

\- Llego mamá Osiris – Dijo emocionado uno de los cachorros al percatarse de la presencia de su supuesta madre adoptiva y correr directamente junto a ella para decirle las grandiosas cosas que había aprendido con el lobo blanco – El señor Odion es un gran maestro, no enseño a como ser unos cazadores en muy poco tiempo.

\- ¡Guau! – Dijo emocionada Osiris como cualquier madre orgullosa a la que su hijo le contaba las aventuras que había tenido durante el día - ¿Y que más aprendieron con Odion?

\- También nos enseño como ocultarnos de los depredadores – Agregó una cachorrita que se acercaba a hablar con ella.

\- Y nos contó historias magníficas sobre su tribu y sobre cómo la luna los protegía – Comentó una tercera cría. Así y muchas más voces empezaron a sonar por el pequeño cuarto tratando de hablar al mismo tiempo para decirle a la hembra lo bien que se la pasaban y esta hacía su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizar la euforia de los cachorritos

\- * _Tch_ * - Chasqueo su lengua Odion con su paladar algo molesto pues no soportaba mucho más el ruido – ¡FIRMES YA! – Ordenó como forma superior mostrando seriedad y carácter frente a los menores.

Para la sorpresa de la collie, el tono demandante de Odion dio mejores resultados que la manera gentil y dulce que ella tenía pues lo cachorros obedecieron a esta orden sin demostrar molestia o miedo alguno. En unos instantes los cachorritos hicieron filas tomando la pose dictada por su superior.

\- Muy bien, ahora dispérsense, sigan entrenando y practicando lo que les enseñe, y dejen de hacer tanto ruido ¿Oído? – Dijo Odion aún en su tono militar.

\- OÍDO SEÑOR – Respondieron los niños al unísono como si de verdad fuesen cadetes y después de un rato volvieron a sus juego y diversión.

\- No lo puedo creer – Dijo boquiabierta Osiris muy impactada al ver como estos le hacían caso al lobo adulto – Oye tienes que decirme tu secreto pues esto me serviría muy bien cuando no me obedecen, jeje – Pidió la collie tratando de entablar ciertos lazos de amistad con el lobo, pero solo recibió otra mirada penetrante, acusadora y molesta - ¿Ahora que te pasa? – Preguntó algo extrañada tras sentir el frío que amaba esa mirada.

\- ¿Cómo que, qué me pasa? – Respondió Odion rígido y algo molesto – En primera soy tu superior así que deberías tener un poco más de respeto hacia mí, que no se te olvide y en segundo, ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando al quitarles el orgullo, honor y el respeto de ser un lobo a estos cachorros?

\- ¿Perdón?, te molesta el hecho de que trate a estos pequeños como lo que son, unos niños – Respondió Osiris molestándose con Odion por estas acusaciones sin sentido.

\- No son niños, tampoco son cachorros normales, ni de mascota, ni de juguete, son unos lobeznos que crecerán para volverse cazadores honrados.

\- Lobos o no, ellos son cachorros, inocentes criaturas que fueron separados de sus familias y que necesitan un hogar.

\- Pues su hogar esta haya afuera lejos de todo este concreto, necesitan salir para conocer su entorno y si los mantienes aquí encerrados lo único que harás es que se vuelven inútiles y dependientes de una persona.

\- Se que necesitan liberarse y ser lo que son, pero son demasiados débiles como para cazar sin ayuda y muy indefensos como para protegerse de depredadores, necesitan un ejemplo que seguir y ha alguien que les enseñe todo eso – La actitud de la hembra paso de ser molesta o una compasiva y misericordiosa buscando ser entendida por el único ser que le muestra cariño luego de mucho tiempo – Odion por favor, se que eres alguien importante y sumamente superior, y yo soy solo una tonta perrita hogareña que no tiene el derecho de darte órdenes ya que soy y siempre seré inferior a todos los demás. Pero solo te pido compasión para que comprendas a estos pequeños, ya estuvieron mucho tiempo lejos de su manada como para volver a reincorporárseles pues puede que no los reconozcan o que ni siquiera encuentre a su familia, tampoco quiero que acaben en un zoológico o viviendo como mascotas pues ellos necesitan ser libres, te necesito ... es decir – Se empieza a ruborizar pues no estructuró bien sus palabras – Ellos te necesitan.

Odion solo se mantiene en silencio por un buen tiempo pensando en la situación y las opciones, por un lado, tenía razón ya que los cachorritos aún no sabían muy bien como sobrevivir solos y el soltarlos tan temprano sin el adecuado conocimiento les costaría su vida, puede que haga el esfuerzo de buscar a sus respectivas familias, pero tomaria tiempo hacerlo pues la vida de los lobos era nómada y tiempo era lo que menos tenía, no quería dejar que esos pequeños se volvieran parte de un zoológico pues esa vida no la merece ningún animal ni mucho menos ellos, el tratar de hacer que otras familias de lobos adoptaran a los lobeznos estaba oficialmente descartados pues la adopción era muy riesgoso pues muchas veces rechazaban al cachorrito y terminaban por matarlos. Pero Odion no es del tipo que se rinda sin dar hasta lo último de sí.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero no encuentro la forma para que estos cachorritos tengan vidas normales como lobos salvajes – Dijo Odion en seco, serio y profundo como si las esperanzas murieran.

\- Entonces, esa es tu respuesta. ¿Nos abandonarás así de fácil? – Desesperanzada y derrotada, Osiris solo le quede observar con sus ojos húmedos a quien iría a ser su salvador fumigando sus últimas esperanzas en salvar a los pequeños.

\- ESCÚCHAME BIEN –Dijo Odion alzando un poco su voz sin la necesidad de gritar, captando la atención de la chica ahora quien estaba sin ánimos – Solo te dije que no encontraba la forma, pero que nunca que me rendiría. Mi padre tenía un dicho " _Cuando sientas que la luna te haya abandonado recuerda que solo tienes que buscarla y si no lo logras ver entonces solo mira en desde otra perspectiva",_ batalle casi toda mi niñez en buscarle el sentido a esa frase, pues no tenía ningún sentido para mí hasta que en una ocasión cuando pensé que todo estaba acabado, cuando creí estar derrota recordé aquellas y fue en ese momento cuando supe que siempre hay opciones, aunque parezca que no, existen y siempre debes de buscar una alternativa para encontrar las respuestas y si no las hayas entonces créalas. Ese era el verdadero significado de aquella torpe frase de mi padre y es lo que voy hacer.

\- Quieres decir que no nos abandonaras – Pregunta Osiris recuperando su fe de salvar a los cachorros volviendo de poco a poco.

\- Aunque no me agrade mucho, la única opción que se me ocurre es que se queden en la base militar... _*Ahh*_ \- Toma un respiro pues no es fácil de digerir las palabras a continuación para él – Y los tomaré de discípulos – Dice un tanto apenado y nervioso pues tuvo que dejar su soberbia a un lado para aceptar el hacer eso.

Estas palabras fueron un dulce para las orejas de Osiris, pues no solo los cachorritos que rescato tendrían un nuevo chance de vida, sino que ahora también aprenderían del mejor maestro para ser sobrevivir. Esto la alegró mucho y llena de felicidad, plenitud y agradecimiento se abalanza sobre Odion para darle un fuerte abrazo y acurrucarse sobre él, aunque esto último lo hacía inconscientemente. Osiris se da cuenta de su inesperada e inadecuada acción y se separa demasiado apenada y muy roja por tal acto de subordinación ante su superior. Esto no quedó desapercibido pues miles de ojos la vieron.

\- Owww – Se oye al unísono a una docena de cachorritos enternecidos por la pareja.

\- Nonononono esto no es lo que creen cachorritos yo solo, yo solo pues...jeje – Dice Osiris alterada, una tanto histérica, completamente colorada y en todos los nervios pues trata de buscar una buena excusa para evitar pensamientos erróneos de parte de los menores.

\- Veo que tienes mucho qué hacer así que será mejor que te deje, por tu culpa he perdido demasiado tiempo valioso y tengo un caso que resolver – Dijo Odion dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

\- Antes que te vayas – Osiris detiene al enorme lobo con su voz – Quiero agradecerte mucho por tu ayuda – Aquella hembra le lanza una sonrisa inocente mostrándose cariñosa y grata por recibir esta ayuda y más que era de parte de un soldado de tan valiosa categoría.

\- Si, si, lo que tú digas Iris – Respondió el lobo indiferente ante eso.

\- ¿Me dijiste Iris? – Pregunta la collie sonrojándose por su apodo.

\- Me da mucha pereza llamarte por tu nombre completo, así que solo lo acorte a Iris, ¿te molesta?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?... no, no, no, no por supuesto que no, dehechopiensoqueesunsobrenombrelindo, jeje -Dijo muy nerviosa hablando nuevamente de forma rápida y nerviosa, aunque luego de relajarse no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Me despido, tengo cosas que hacer – Luego de esto Odion se aleja sin nada más que decir dejando a una hembra de collie soltando un respiro lento y torpe mirando su partida.

\- Jajaja, mamá Osiris está enamorada – Decía uno de los niños haciéndole algo de burla de a su protectora.

\- Eso no es cierto, o eso es lo que pienso – Comentó dudosa la chica.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Antes de terminar quiero agradercele a**_ _ **ringtailmaster**_ _ **por darme la idea y permitirme el uso de los Berskers.**_

 _ **Se que de momento no he hablado sobre ellos ha profundidad, pero falta un capítulo más para que empiece la acción. De momento quise experimentar mostrandoles una fase oculta de mi Oc Odion con ciertos sentimientos.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este mini fic de dos capítulos y nos vemos luego, un fuerte abrazo a todos :D**_


	2. Ira

Una mesa de madera se centraba dentro de una habitación cubierta por una oscuridad casi completa, una única fuente de luz irradiaba aquel único inmueble que tomaba un color azulado debido al tono que daba aquella única fuente de luminosidad. Una compuerta automática se abre y la luz blanca invade por segundos aquella sala, la sombra del agente Odion se veía entrar en aquel sombrío sitio y tras hacer esto aquella puerta se cierra de golpe dejando casi todo en penumbra nuevamente.

\- Nos hiciste esperar casi una hora y media, espero que tengas una buena excusa para tu retardo – Regaña una voz gruesa y decrépita desde el fondo de la oscuridad molesta por la tardanza de aquel lobo. Una voz que rebotaba en aquella sala desconocida.

\- Pues si tanto les interesa este caso ya hubieran llegado a mínimo un acuerdo o plan en mi ausencia – Contestó rígido y serio sin importarle el hecho de aquellas voces eran de sus superiores, aquellos sujetos que con solo chasquear sus dedos podrían matar a alguien sin importarles nada.

\- ¡DE NO SER PORQUE ERES NUESTRA ÚNICA ALTERNATIVA YA TE HUBIERA USADO COMO MI ALFOMBRA! – Dijo mucho más molesta y furiosa la misma voz que había desafiado al lobo ártico.

\- General Gordon Tadeus, con todo respeto ya lo hubiese matado antes de que intentase algo como eso – Contestó Odion sin dejar su seriedad ni mucho menos su profesionalismo, sumamente indiferente a las amenazas.

\- MALDITO HIJO DE… - Maldijo el general Gordon, aunque este fue callado por un compañero suyo.

\- ¡General!, recuerde a lo que estamos – Interrumpió desde las sombras otro general molesto más por la conducta del superior que por el subordinado – Ahora a lo que nos incumbe. SDP Odion alias: Demonio Ártico, estás aquí ya que eres él único que puede solucionar esto.

\- ¿Y porque yo? Fácilmente pudieron pedirle ayuda al equipo alfa de los SDP originales – Contestó Odion arrogante un tanto inseguro por la elección de sus superiores.

\- Ahora mismo el equipo alfa SDP se encuentra inactivo, pero eso no le es de su incumbencia – Respondió otra de las sombras solo que esta era femenina a diferencia de las anteriores – El gobierno norteamericano no esta en las mejores condiciones, aquellas armas ilegales avanzadas que transportaba el desfiladero de camiones nos darían cierta ventaja contra el enemigo al utilizarlas en su contra.

\- Típico de los humanos – Intervino Odion nuevamente – Usar un poder que apenas conocen para causar más tragedia y dolor al mundo.

\- Esto no se trata de poder – Contestó una nueva voz masculina y madura – Se trata de acabar de una vez por todas con la venta de este armamento tan peligroso.

\- ¿Manufacturando sus propias armas peligrosas? Temo decirles que de una u otra forma este armamento volverá a las calles si siguen con eso – Dictó Odion mucho más furioso por esto.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Gritó ahora eufórico el general Gordon harto por la insubordinación del lobo – MIRA PEDAZO DE MIERDA, TU TRABAJO ES SOLO SEGUIR ÓRDENES Y NO HACER PREGUNTAS, ASÍ QUE O TRABAJAS O TE LA VERAS CONMIGO.

\- Yo no le temo a nadie de ustedes, ni mucho menos a un bufón gordinflón que solo se sienta a comer hamburguesas mientras los verdaderos soldados están muriendo en la verdadera guerra que ustedes mismos, los humanos, causan por culpa de su obsesión de poder – Fue lo último que contestó en seco Odion soltando una mirada fría de miedo, dándose a respetar. Después este comienza a retirarse, dando la espalda a sus jefes. Aunque él no se retira sin antes dar un último mensaje – Encontrare esas armas, pero no crean que se las daré, cuando las encuentre las destruiré y después de eso no me importa lo que me hagan – Aquel lobo blanco se retira de la reunión con su alto mando sin importarle las consecuencias de tal acto, sale del cuarto y desaparece de este. Mientras aquellos líderes superiores solo observan lo sucedido, unos están indignados y ofendidos por su actitud, pero otros se mantienen serenos como si nada.

Al estar fuera de aquel cuarto, Odion suelta un fuerte suspiro harto por seguir siendo la marioneta de unos sujetos que solo se quejan. Su furia le comenzaba a fluir dentro de él y para sofocarla decide desquitarse con un bote de basura hecho de metal que se hallaba a su lado. En un ataque de furia este destroza, rompe y causa grandes abolladuras a aquel contenedor de deshechos que tenía cierto grosor notable. Una vez soltado y más tranquilo, aquel lobo blanco inhala y exhala mucho más calmado pues todo aquel odio ya había dejado de ser reprimido al liberarlo, aunque sea en pequeñas partes, de la nada un pitido suena de su collar junto a un pequeño destellar. Su placa era de un color morado en el fondo junto al escudo de los SDP el cual era la cabeza de un can con unos ojos azules profundos y brillantes.

\- Aquí Odion – Contestó ya más liberado por el estrés y odio hacia el alto mando contestando la llamada repentina.

\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE! – Gritó desde del otro lado de la línea una voz reconocida y muy respetada por el lobo - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE REPORTARAS AL INSTANTE QUE LLEGARAS A LA BASE DE VERMONT! – Regañó el militar James Bucky, aquella única persona que respetaba y, aunque no lo demostraba, quería Odion.

\- Si, si, lo que digas, ahora mismo tengo problemas peores que el no reportarme contigo – Contestó normalmente sin sorprenderse, aunque aún fastidiado al sentirse solo una herramienta.

\- Ja, lo dudo mucho muchacho, cuando regreses a esta base me asegurare de volver lo que queda de tu miserable vida un infierno.

\- Aja si, oye me acabo de reunir con ya sabes quienes, llámame loco, pero creo que no están nada contentos.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Dijo James como si no fuese nada del otro mundo – Dime algo que no sepa ya.

\- Robaron cargamento militar muy valioso.

\- … Bueno, eso algo que no sabía.

\- Consiguieron confiscar un contrabando de armas, este iría a ser transportado de Washington para su investigación, pero a mitad del trayecto fue robado y creo que ya tengo un principal sospechoso en mente. Necesitare información ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

\- * _Ahh*_ – Suspira del otro lado de la línea aquel coronel – Haré lo mejor que pueda, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Primero, necesito que me pongas al día con la situación actual del grupo principal Alfa SDP, al parecer fueron temporalmente suspendidos y no me agrada como suena eso pues son la mejor línea de ataque y defensa del país, segundo y primordial necesito saber sobre… sobre Argos – Este nombre le causaba repudio y asco pues era el perro que más odiaba el en la faz de la tierra puesto que en un pasado tuvieron sus diferencias de odio – Quiero que me digas la forma en la que ataca, sus víctimas, los cuerpos que deja y su estado actual, todo lo que puedas darme ¿lo lograrás?

\- Jajajaja, no nací ayer mocoso, pensé que sería un verdadero reto, pero a decir verdad no creo que me tome más de diez minutos. Te llamaré en cuanto obtenga la información para que aprendas que una orden es un orden sea quien sea el o la que te lo dé, seguiremos en contacto – Tras decir esto James corta la llamada sin dejar que el lobo blanco se despidiese, pero la verdad si tuviese el tiempo de hacerlo este no lo iría a hacer pues su orgullo le impedía que dijera esas palabras. Además de que seguía un rígido código que le prohibía demostrar cualquier emoción de afecto para evitar encariñarse con algo o alguien pues esto podría causarle problemas en un futuro.

Odion era un soldado entrenado para la única misión de matar, no necesitaba amigos que lo quieran ayudar pues era más que un lobo común, más que un lobo ártico. Los años, experiencias y entrenamiento lo volvieron el miedo en los ojos del enemigo. Solo era cuestión de decirle cuál era su destino para que él solo limpiara la zona, cual era su objetivo para no dejar ni un rastro de él. Cada cicatriz nueva solo se volvía en una página nueva de un sangriento diario.

En cuestión de segundos su mente ahora divagaba en pensamientos revueltos pues había varias situaciones que llegaban a ponerlo algo estresado, el cargamento robado, la suspensión del mejor equipo del gobierno de América, el consejo presionándolo y el que ahora estaría a cargo de un grupo de lobeznos, y así la lista iba en aumento por más que pensaba, pero sentía algo muy dentro de él y esto no le daba buena espina. Era como si su cuerpo le estuviera advirtiendo de un enemigo en pleno acecho, un enemigo muy peligroso y mortífero que descansaba en su interior, uno que nadie tendrá y que las simples balas no le afectarían. De la nada fue sacado de su mente pues una voz llegó a molestarlo.

\- Odion, me da gusto encontrarte – Osiris había aparecido de repente con el propósito de reencontrarse con su nuevo amigo, llegando a emocionarse tanto que se abalanzo sobre él con tal de abrazarlo soltando una sonrisa torpe y despreocupada – Este lugar es un laberinto pues me tomo mucho encontrarte – Soltó la collie mostrándose alegre luego de ver de nuevo a su amigo y abrazándolo con cariño – Y… ¿Cómo estuvieron tus asuntos "Secretos"? jaja.

\- Ahora no Iris, estoy en medio de una posible crisis existencial – Soltó algo abrumado el lobo blanco apartando a la collie de él.

\- Esta… ¿bien? – Contestó extrañada y preocupada por su amigo, aunque de momento la sonrisa y sonrojo no desaparecían de ella – Solo quería decirte que logre acostar a esos pequeños, jaja, se les subió mucho la emoción y la alegría al enterarse que los ayudaras, básicamente me tomó mucho tiempo lograr que se durmieran pues no dejaban de preguntar por ti – Informó alegre la hembra esperando realzar los ánimos del lobo blanco, pero visto lo visto no fue muy exitoso pues Odion solo miraba serio a la nada, inerte en su propio mundo cosa que la empezó a extrañar – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No, nada está bien – Dijo cortante Odion mostrándose pensativo en par que preocupado, algo le estaba pasando y no era nada bueno – " _Todo lo que está sucediendo es muy extraño, el grupo original de los SPD suspendido, el robo militar, los asesinatos, algo grave está pasando y como miembro de los SPD estoy fuertemente ligado a todo lo que pase… pero, ¿Por qué hace esto Argos?"_ – Pensó antes de sacar su verdadera molestia – Algo dentro de mí me dice, no… me grita que mi pasado está por repetirse.

\- Odion – Dijo en voz baja la collie muy preocupada por su amigo y sintiendo un miedo extraño que atravesaba por todo su cuerpo como una señal de peligro inminente - ¿A que refieres con que tu pasado se repita?

\- Ya te lo había contado, perdí todo lo que significaba algo para mí, pero antes de que sucediera mi tragedia tenía un extraño presentimiento de alerta, un sentimiento que me helaba la sangre sin motivo alguno y justo ahora mismo siento los mismo que sentía hace años – Admitió el lobo mientras observaba como una de sus patas delanteras comenzaba a moverse por sí sola, temblando levemente.

\- Pero no hay de qué preocuparse – Dijo Iris mostrando una ligera sonrisa pues se mostraba tímida y asustada, pero quiso ayudar al lobo – Ya nada es como antes, eres más fuerte, inteligente y hábil que cuando eras un cachorro. Ahora confío plenamente en ti pues sé que nos protegerás pase lo que pase – Admitió sonrojándose nuevamente.

– Escucha, esto no se trata de poder ni de fuerza como pensaba cuando era un estúpido cachorro. Cuando murió mi pueblo, también murieron mis creencias junto a ellos, dejé de creer en dioses, supersticiones y la luna ya no significaban nada para mí. Pero la última vez que ignore este sentimiento ocurrieron tragedias y pérdidas. Ahora ya no creo en esas boberías, pero algo me dice que no debo de bajar la guardia pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Tragedias? – Preguntó algo anonadada Osiris por tales palabras – Puede que no sea experta en estos temas de manadas, tribus, creencias, ni nada de eso, pero lo poco que sé es gracias a ti y a mis pequeños. Ustedes los lobos por alguna cosa o razón están fuertemente ligados a estos temas de dioses y demonios, tanto así que hasta a veces me dan miedo los cachorritos cuando dicen que oyen susurros de sus antepasados o cuando escuchan reír a la luna o cuando dicen que un Berserker vendrá a comérselos por las noches.

 _\- "¿Qué?, ¿Acaso ella había pronunciado tal nombre? El nombre de una bestia que significaba mal augurio, muerte y sed de sangre. Pero era una superstición ridícula de mi antigua manada, a no ser que…"_ – Pensó. Odion pudo sentir por momentos como su miedo incrementaba y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, algo en él quería salir pues sentía como la ira que estaba reservando trataba de escapar por su ser como una bomba atómica. De un momento a otro el lobo albino empezó a decaer y sintió como su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, algo no está bien pues sentía que algo desgarraba su interior. El dolor empezó y este se tambaleaba mucho casi al punto de caer al piso frío.

\- ¡ODION! – Gritó preocupada Iris por el comportamiento inusual del lobo tratando de ayudar a que se mantuviera en pie.

\- Estoy bien, solo… no es nada – Reaccionó tratando de volver en sí para no preocupar a Iris, aunque la sensación persistía.

\- ¿Se-seguro?

\- ¡SI! … he soportado peores cosas. Aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro de lo que me sucede.

\- ¿Pu-puede ser el estrés? – Dijo Iris tratando de servir de ayuda.

\- Quisiera creer que lo es, pero algo dentro me grita que se viene algo mucho peor, algo con lo que posiblemente no pueda lidiar esta vez – Odion tomó una actitud seria y defensiva algo que asusta a la Collie – Escucha pues lo que te voy a decir no se lo he dicho a nadie pues es un secreto de lobos árticos, o eso pensaba.

\- No te preocupes, mi hocico está bien cerrado, pero… si es un secreto, ¿Por qué me lo quieres contar? – Interrumpió Iris intrigada, pero asustada ante tal secreto de los antepasados del lobo blanco.

\- De cierta forma estas conectada con los lobos. Al cuidar y criar a esos lobeznos, eso te vuelve casi parte de una manada… - Odion toma un respiro pues juro jamás contar sobre las historias y creencias de su ahora extinta manada con alguien que no fuese un lobo, pues sus creencias decían que al hacer esto expondría a más criaturas en peligro, pero tras ver masacrar a sus amigos y familia Odion cambió su forma de ver el mundo casi completamente – En mi tribu un Berserker era considerado como la tragedia misma, un castigo de la luna vengativa que sancionaba a todo aquel lobo que se alejaba de ella al desobedecer sus mandamientos. Los mitos que contaba mi tribu sobre ellos decían que eran lobos corrompidos por la iría y odio, estos se volvían mucho más fuertes, veloces y poderosos, obtenían un poder superior al de cualquier criatura viviente y ni una manada entera podría hacerle frente… pero este poder tenía un costo muy elevado, no podías manejar tus propias acciones y actúas por instinto asesino. El odio te controlaba, la sed de sangre y hambre por carne viva era tu única forma de alimento, podrías matar hasta a tus allegados, familia, seres queridos y no tendrías control de ti mismo, solo podías observar cómo te volvías el verdugo de todo aquello que amas, eras esclavo de tu propio cuerpo. Ese era el castigo de la luna y pensaba que solo era mi tribu la que contaba esas sandeces y boberías. Pero ahora que tú lo mencionaste…

\- * _Glup* -_ Traga un buen bulto de saliva la hembra algo aterrada por tal cosa – Bueno, c-creo que te estoy entendiendo. La verdad es que los mitos y leyendas de vez en cuando están basados en algunas verdades de algún hecho que hizo que se forjaran. Puede que esos monstruos de los que hablas alguna vez existieron, aunque realmente espero que solo sean cuentos pues me daría mucho miedo ver tal cosa. Puede que no solo con tu manada, sino más de un lobo tuvo que sufrir tales consecuencias – Comentó Iris algo intrigada y catatónica por tal leyenda.

Odion se puso a pensar, tal vez tenía razón y no solo los lobos árticos tuvieron que sufrir el ataque de un lobo corrupto, existía una probabilidad de que las demás especies de lobos sufrieran lo mismo, pero ¿realmente podía existir tal bestia que podría destruir a todo un clan sin esfuerzo alguno? Su conversación se ve obligatoriamente interrumpida pues el collar de Odion empieza a sonar una vez más, tenía una llamada entrante y era una en verdad urgente.

\- Odion, que bueno que contestaste rápido – Llamó el coronel James Bucky del otro lado de la línea sonando agitado, nervioso y preocupado.

\- Pensé que dijiste que no tardarías mucho… ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Preguntó algo confundido el lobo.

\- Escúchame, es urgente… algo realmente grave pasó con el equipo de los SPD. No pude recabar mucha información pues bloquearon muchos archivos y ahora temo que me están buscando, pero…– Dijo el coronel tratando de conservar la calma y relajar su respiración – Por lo que pude obtener, alguien mató horripilantemente a mas de veinte agentes, treinta soldados, dos comandantes y miles de civiles al detonar una bomba de categoría tres en un estadio de fútbol en medio de un partido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó asustada Osiris pues ella también oía la información - ¿Quién haría tal cosa?

\- ¡¿Quién está contigo?! – Preguntó nervioso James pues esa información era algo confidencial.

\- No te preocupes, es de fiar – Comentó Odion defendiendo a la collie. Aunque este le diera una cara negativa a ella como si la estuviera regañando por no poder mantener su boca cerrada.

\- No estaría muy seguro de eso, pues en estos momentos hay pocas personas en las que confiar. Encontraron pruebas de colmillos en cadáveres al igual que miles de rasgaduras en su piel, ropa, músculos y hasta huesos… Están culpando al equipo SDP alfa por todo eso pues son el único que grupo que tenía acceso a tales armas. Hasta que se obtengan pruebas de su inocencia no los dejaran libres.

\- Pero es imposible que ellos hicieran algo como eso, los conozco bien pues trabajé con ellos y soy un buen amigo de su líder – Comentó impactado el lobo blanco – Es más que obvio que alguien los traicionó y sabemos quién fue.

\- Concuerdo contigo, pero ya sabes cómo son las leyes en este estado. Estarán suspendidos y puestos en observación. Las pruebas, por desgracia, los incriminan bastante. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tú seas el siguiente en ser investigado y puede que hasta atrapado – Comentaba Bucky, pero de su lado de la línea se escuchaban como voces interrumpen es su cuarto rompiendo una puerta y entrando a la fuerza.

\- Coronel James Bucky, acompáñenos pues su protegido y mejor elemento Odion, alias "Demonio Ártico" está bajo sospechas de asesinato masivo pues al ser un elemento SDP es uno de los pocos capaz de lograr tales actos – Ordenó una voz militar del otro lado de la línea irrumpiendo en lugar donde estaba Bucky.

\- Escucha, Argos ha desaparecido, no saben nada de él y todos sus registros fueron borrados, nadie sabe cómo y extrañamente a nadie le importa. Cuídate las espaldas… - Fue lo último que pudo alcanzar a decir el coronel hasta que la llamada fuera bloqueada y solo se oyera estática en su lugar.

\- ¿Coronel? – Preguntó Odion preocupado tratando de recuperar la llamada, pero le fue inútil – ¡¿CORONEL, CORONEEL?!... ¡PADREEEEE! – Gritó a toda potencia y casi a llanto pues no sabía que era de esa persona que lo había adoptado y protegido desde aquel fatal día donde pensó que lo había perdido todo.

Los temblores en su cuerpo comenzaban a empeorar, esta vez ya no era miedo, solamente ira y desesperación pues trataba de controlarse a sí mismo para no herir a Iris, quien solo miraba preocupada y nerviosa por el estado de su amigo. Esto era el colmo para Odion, esto ahora se había vuelto personal. Iracundo y nervioso, el gran lobo le da la espalda a su amiga para no desquitarse con ella.

\- Pe-pero ¿Por qué capturarían a tu coronel, si a ti te están buscando? – Preguntó Iris aún sorprendida por todo lo sucedido, incluso algo depresiva logrando empatizar con él.

\- Porque… ellos me necesitan y me tienen bajo su control aún – Dedujo molesto sin darle la mirada todavía a su amiga – Los del alto mando aún me necesitan en libertad para recuperar aquel cargamento robado, pero cuando cumpla mi misión ellos me capturaran de inmediato. El hecho de que los amenace con destruir aquellas armas no ayuda en nada pues solo empeore las cosas… ¡CARAJO! – Gritó con mucha molestia y desesperación lanzando un golpe a la fría pared creando una abolladura en esta – " _Esos idiotas siempre me tuvieron contra la pared, es por eso que no les preocupó mucho cuando me les puse en su contra… creen que me quede sin opciones y que no hay escapatoria alguna, pero ya la encontraré y si no puedo pues creare mi propia salida"_

\- Señor Odion – Dijo un soldado apareciendo de la nada junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados más quienes saludaron al lobo con un saludo marcial y lo trataron como su superior de momento.

\- ¿Qué mierda se suponen que son ustedes? – Contestó disgustado el lobo blanco por la llegada de aquellos sujetos lanzandoles una mirada de desprecio horrible.

\- Veo que no está informado del todo, ¡Señor! – Dijo aún en estado serio y frío el sujeto armado, aunque ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa algo perturbadora – Fuimos llamados para ayudarle a recuperar el cargamento robado y traerlo aquí… además se nos informo que lo vigiláramos a toda costa – El cambio de aquel soldado paso de ser respetuoso a un poco siniestro y malévolo, algo que no le agradó para nada al lobo blanco quien no titubeó ni un segundo para demostrarse en contra de esto, poniéndose algo agresivo y sacando sus colmillos a relucir.

\- _*Grr* -_ Gruñó enfadado el lobo albino por tal orden tomado sin autorización – No me importa que es lo que les hayan ordenado, no los necesito. Ahora lárguense antes de que los destroce – Refunfuñó negándose a la ayuda de cualquier otro agente.

\- JAJAJA, lo lamento "Señor", pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de permanecer a su lado para que no olvide cual es su papel – La voz de aquel hombre dejó de mostrarle respeto al lobo para darle una sonrisa malévola y una mueca algo retorcida. Algo iba gravemente mal – Bueno, al parecer no tiene nada que decir y si lo tuviera sería inútil. Y otra cosa, el General Gordon Tadeus nos dijo que a cualquier indicio de traición no dudáramos ni un segundo en extinguir oficialmente al lobo ártico, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – El pequeño escuadrón de no más de 10 hombres se retira para alistarse en esta misión. Contagiados por la risa de su camarada todos comenzaron a reír pues realmente sabían el motivo real por el cual acompañarían a Odion.

\- * _Grrr*_ \- Continuó con su gruñido mientras los veía pasar frente a él.

\- ¿Y a esos que les pasa? – Preguntó confundida y sintiéndose igual de molesta Iris tras ver a los humanos comportarse de tal forma.

\- Esos idiotas están bajo el mando del pendejo de Gordon – Aquel tipo era uno de los miembros más importantes del alto mando pues tenía las influencias suficientes para hacer lo que se le dé la gana con tal de hacer dinero y alimentar sus deseos de codicia – Como dijo Bucky, me capturarán después de haber hecho el trabajo sucio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grito aún más sorprendida y preocupada Osiris por las palabras de su amigo – Pe-pero… ¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA PARA EVITAR ESO?

\- No, aunque quisiera aplastar sus cráneos tendré que contenerme – Contesto frio y molesto – Escuchaste bien, los SDP fueron traicionados y los del alto mando harán cualquier cosa para atrapar al culpable… si intento huir las sospechas aumentarán en mi contra, pero no significa que me dejaré atrapar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás entonces?

\- Encontraré la forma para salir de esta y cumplir mi promesa contigo y los cachorritos. De momento no tendré de otra más que aceptar las órdenes e ir con este grupo de payasos asignados. Con suerte tal vez pueda escapar antes de que me atrapen.

\- Si ese es el caso iré contigo.

\- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó confundido tras la petición de la hembra - Lo siento, pero no permitiré que ningún civil nos acompañe, menos tú. Tienes cachorros que dependen de ti y si valoras tu vida junto a ellos será mejor que te quedes.

\- Lo sé, pero tu estas en problemas y le jure a mi dueña que cuidaría de cualquier lobo que me necesitara – Iris se acerca a Odion y lo observa fijamente a los ojos, por supuesto que su sonrojo no faltaba, pero supo mantenerse tranquila por esta vez – Antes de conocerte miraba a un lobo feroz que solo ayudó a una tonta perra como yo por compasión. Pero ahora miro tus ojos y veo que, aunque tu boca no lo diga, pides ayuda. A diferencia de lo que muchos dicen sobre ti que no sientes nada, que eres un asesino frío y despiadado pude ver en tus ojos a un pequeño lobo que llora por no tener con quien estar, me recordaste a mí. Odion tienes miedo de volver a perder a quienes quieres y lo demostraste con tu coronel, puede que no sea la mejor en…bueno…realmente nada, pero hoy le diste sentido a mi vida y por primera vez sentí que soy realmente importante, es por eso que iré contigo pues estoy en deuda por salvarme de mi misma.

\- … - Aquel gran lobo se queda quieto pensando en la situación. No quería admitirlo, pero todo era cierto sobre lo asustado que estaba, aunque realmente le estaba asustando algo mucho peor – Puede que veas eso en mis ojos, pero después de todo lo que pase a lo largo del tiempo los ojos que tu ves no son los mismos que tenía.

\- Los ojos son la ventana al corazón.

\- Pues me temo que los míos están polarizados.

El gran lobo albino se acerca a la collie para robarle un abrazo repentino, le diferencia de tamaños era realmente notable ya que la cara de Iris quedaba en el pecho del lobo. Por otro lado, ella se sentía nerviosa, confundida, pero querida, después de mucho sintió que nuevamente tenía el derecho de amar.

Tal vez era lo suave del pelo del lobo o el calor tan reconfortante que sentía o incluso los mismos latidos del corazón del lobo los que la calmaban y daban cariño, fueron tantos sentimientos que entraba en un estado de confort, su respiración era rápida y sus latidos eran veloces, Osiris recargo su cabeza y cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa tranquila.

\- O-Odion… yo, te prometo que no dejare que te vayas de mí tan fácil – Exclamó mucho más aliviada la hembra casi durmiendo en el pecho de su lobo blanco devolviendole el abrazo.

\- Se que no lo harás… por eso me temo que tendré que recurrir a la manera difícil – Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Iris de él. Segundos después sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, de hecho, todo pasó tan rápido que no sintió nada y solo cayó inconsciente a las patas de lobo ártico – Lamento mucho involucrarte en todo esto, los SDP tenemos prohibido demostrar cualquier rastro de sentimientos para evitar dañar a seres queridos y contigo he sentido nuevamente que tengo familia cerca, es por eso que esta será nuestra última charla, volveré por lo pequeños te lo prometo - Fue un golpe rápido y seco, normalmente Odion no lastimaría a ningún compañero cercano ni mucho menos si este es un hembra, pero este caso desgraciadamente lo requería.

Odion llevó en su lomo el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica acostándola en un pequeño sofá en una sala de descanso especial para los soldados – " _Alguien dijo que el amor salva más sin embargo el amor brinda un mundo de muerte y de sangre, ¿este será mi final?" –_ Pensó. Al poco rato Odion abandona el lugar para alistarse antes de partir.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el pequeño escuadrón liderado de momento por aquel can ya se encontraba listos para encontrar dichos cargamentos y darle fin al responsable de todo esto. Los soldados no le quitaban la vista encima al pobre lobo, pero él tampoco se las quitaba a ellos ya que cada uno sabía exactamente lo que tenía planeado el otro.

 ** _5:00 p.m._**

 ** _En lo profundo del Bosque de Vermont (EE. UU)_**

En lo más recóndito de todo aquel lugar repleto de árboles, maleza y animales salvajes se hallaban estacionados aquel desfiladero de camiones repletos de tales armas mortales hasta el tope, los subfusiles, bombas, c4 y demás bombas se quedaban realmente cortas con el impacto que tenían aquel nuevo arsenal, su precio era realmente elevado en el mercado negro ya que estas, según decían, podían hacer que cualquier grupo pequeño de hombres comunes y corrientes destruyera a toda una ciudad.

Ahora con un arsenal tan grande como el que se transportaba se podía destruir hasta la mismísima casa blanca o se podían vender tan bien que el vendedor viviría eternamente como un rey, pero esos no eran los planes de quién había logrado tal hazaña de robar al ejército.

Los camiones estaban salpicados de un líquido carmesí seco, olor a muerte y podrido lo rodeaba y el culpable de todo esto ahora mismo se daba un banquete de vísceras humanas, con cráneos partidos a la mitad de tal forma que el cerebro quedaba al descubierto, los ojos se salieran por su propia cuenta y la piel se desprendía como mantequilla y manchaba toda la cara con aquel líquido vital que nos dejaba vivir, este también dejaba un olor pútrido y desagradable. En medio de su festín una alarma suena, es una nueva llamada a contestar.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS TE ENCUENTRAS?! – Gritó un nombre del otro lado de la línea muy furioso – ¡ESTÁS A NADA DE QUE LLEGUE EL SDP ODION!

\- _*Glup* -_ Traga un pedazo grande de la mano que estaba devorando – Je, ¿Viene solo? – Pregunta calmado.

\- No, logre mandar a un grupo de soldados a su lado quienes tienen la orden de atraparlo luego de recuperar las armas.

\- Bien, eso solo hace al juego más divertido – Una vez más vuelve a tomar un trozo significativo ahora del pecho de uno de los guardias que vigilaban los camiones.

\- ¡Escúchame basura! Gracias a mí puedes hacer lo que te plazca la gana sin represarías, soy yo quien tiene que limpiar tu mierda y soy el único que CUMPLE SU MALDITA PARTE DEL TRATO, ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE DEMUESTRES TU COMPROMISO O DE LO CONTRARIO SOLTARE TODO TU ARCHIVO Y LES DIRE QUE TU FUISTE QUIEN ASESINÓ A TODOS ELLOS – Gritó muy, pero de verdad muy molesto aquel hombre – Te buscaran y cuando eso pase te mataran sin juicio alguno.

\- Haz lo que quieres. Nunca me importó ser parte de ustedes. Solo me les uní ya que me prometieron aquel poder que tanto he anhelado – Argos destaza un pedazo grande de carne con furia y lo engulle de un solo bocado – Además yo no tengo nada que perder, por otro lado, tu tienes mucho en juego general Gordon Tadeus. Si sueltas todos mis archivos estarás en la mira de los demás pues es muy extraño que de la nada aparezcan tantos archivos de masacre y caos…Pero la verdad no hay de que preocuparse, la verdad he estado esperando este día, el día en el que los SDP mueran con el nuevo poder que he adquirido de la "Luna" – En un solo parpadeo las pupilas de los ojos de aquel pastor holandés desaparecen junto a sus iris y de sus ojos solo queda un profundo color azul brillante realmente escabroso e inexplicable, su pelaje se empieza a erizar por todas partes, sus músculos se hinchan notoriamente volviéndose en el temor de los lobos – Ahora con el poder del Berserker soy indomable.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Antes de terminar quiero agradercele a_ _ringtailmaster_ _por darme la idea y permitirme el uso de Berskers._**

 ** _Wazzup familia del fanfic, se que que dije que este fic duraría dos capitulos a lo mucho, pero la cosa es que posiblemente llegamos a 3 capitulo jeje_**

 ** _Bueno, espero que haya disfrutado mucho la lectura y que la apoyen mucho pues ha costado lo suyo, comenten, agreguenla a sus favoritos y compartanla con sus amigos. Yo soy EyilesJack deseandoles lo mejor, les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto :D_**


End file.
